Aya Minami
Aya Minami (b. February 4) was born to a witch mother and a squib father in Niigata, Japan. She is a Hufflepuff, sorted into the house before the Sorting Hat fully touched her head. It is currently her third year attending Hogwarts. This is a source of OOC information, please do not use ICly. Biography Thirteen years ago, Aya Minami was born in Niigata, Japan to Kuni and Saburo Minami, a witch and a squib respectively. As both had grown up surrounded by magic or magical family, they decided to continue the traditions and teachings, watching their daughter closely for signs of magical ability, keeping tabs on anything that wasn't normal baby behavior. Soon, however, Saburo's muggle job as an accountant called for a transfer to Wales, the family packing up to emigrate when Aya turned two. While her father was working constantly, her witch mother took little Aya out to experience the new country, the baby soon taking a quick adoration to animals. By the time the child turned seven, they'd adopted three dogs and a cat, all strays Aya had brought home and insisted on taking care of herself. At nine, Aya was being bullied in the public muggle school for her accent and strange beliefs, much to her devastation and agitation; she tried her best to be funny and charismatic, to make friends with self-declared enemies, but it failed time and time again, and her grades plummeted. It got to the point where her teacher called a parent-teacher conference - Aya and Kuni attended, and as the instructor was speaking about her grades, Aya was silently fuming. There was nothing done, no one had come to help her or tell the other kids to lay off, at the very least so that she could concentrate on her work. Anger festered all the while. It wasn't until the teacher threatened to hold her back a grade that a switch flipped; quite literally, the light switch, pooling them in darkness, which the instructor apologized for and seemed to think was a problem with the school's electricity rather than anything strange. But it did not stop at a simple light switch - it flipped on again, and off, and on, flashing until it became clear it wasn't a simple electrical problem, faster and faster - until the bulb exploded, sending glass everywhere. Silence reigned, until Kuni spoke up in her learned English, "I hope to meet with you again soon, when the electricity is fixed". But there was a smile in her words, side-eyes to Aya, and when they returned home she began truly trying to instruct her in magic - she'd shown she was capable. Mostly the teachings were about controlling magic as well as harnessing it, as much as was allowed by the ministry. At eleven, Aya received her Hogwarts letter - her adventure began there, sorted into Hufflepuff before the sorting hat even touched her head. Aya, for the past two years, showed great proficiency in learning about magical creatures, mostly wanting to adopt them, though off in terms of typical Hufflepuffs nature, she was too antsy about herbology and couldn't keep still around "scary" plants. Socially, she is much happier surrounded by students who actually understand what she's talking about, who come from all areas and walks of life, so she isn't as strange as she was in public muggle school. She's gathered great confidence over the past two years and has become known as a bit of a joker, though she doesn't vie for attention, rather she seems to want to perk the other students up with it. As is quite typical with Hufflepuffs, she's fiercely loyal and quite a hard worker, her grades clearly showing that elementary school was a fluke of distraction and a bad time in her life, but she's moved on to better things. Her rescued family sphinx cat, Daisy, has come with her as a companion and lives quite comfortably curled up on her bed most of the day. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students